


TARDISes in the TARDIS

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Designated Driver [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: It's Rose's turn to play, but does she know what trouble she's unleashing?





	TARDISes in the TARDIS

"Have you seen Rose?" The Doctor came into the room containing the pool, sauna, and hot tub. Jack was sprawled out, totally nude except for a pitiful excuse for a speedo. He rolled his eyes, a bit thankful that Rose couldn't see the defrocked Captain so exposed.

"She left about twenty minutes ago." Jack replied and shrugged. "Said she was going to the infirmary, that she thought she had a fever coming on."

The Doctor's stomach clenched a bit in worry. Rose rarely got sick. He had made sure to dose her with the most advanced immune boosters shortly after she came aboard. Not responding to the time agent, he turned and went right back into the hall and headed to the infirmary.

The room, however, was empty. There was only the faintest hint of Rose's shampoo, now Dewberry from Yalripito, in the air. On the examination table was a note.

You thought you won, but that isn't the case.  
This time I'll hide, and not be chased.  
You think you're impressive, but you're falling behind.  
Among TARDISes in the TARDIS, come seek and you'll find.

A riddle, oh his little companion was getting beyond clever now. It had been nearly two weeks since their charged moment in the gardens, but apparently she was not going to give up so easily. What could she mean by TARDISes in the TARDIS? The Doctor's brain rolled through a thousand possibilities. There were countless rooms inside his ship, and some did seem to be bigger on the inside. It couldn't be the gardens or the Star Room.

He reached out to the TARDIS for a clue, but his ship just pealed amusement into his mind. The old girl was obviously on Rose's side for this round. What in the TARDIS could be bigger on the inside? Maybe that wasn't only it. What could be bigger and take somewhere anywhere in time and space? Understanding lit up the Doctor's mind and he barked out a laugh. Books! Rose was in the library.

The Doctor took off for the room, and sure enough, Rose's scent was nearly tangible when he stepped in. Rows upon rows created a labyrinth around him, and it smelled as if Rose had intentionally traveled through every single path. He made his way, listening carefully for the sound of her breathing or her feet on the carpet.

Everything was silent, and each turn took the Doctor farther from the main area. The lights grew dimmer, but Rose had set up flickering lanterns in various places. At first he thought it was that they were clues, but a trail of them brought him to a dead end. He backtracked and took the other path. This time, he emerged into an open area, but Rose was nowhere in sight. Her shoes were discarded under a desk nearby. "Rose?"

A light weight rammed into him from the side, causing the Doctor to stumble. He went down, grabbing at the form that had assaulted him, and pulled it down with him. His back hit the carpet with a solid thud, and Rose's body sprawled across his own. She squealed in surprise and tried to scramble away, but he was faster and stronger.

Effortlessly, the Doctor rolled, flipping Rose to her back and pinning her once again. He tried to ignore how little she was wearing, but it was nigh on impossible. Her skimpy bikini and transparent overdress left very little to his imagination and even less hidden from his touch. If she didn't stop staring up at him like that, flushed cheeks, parted lips, and wide mouth, he would win this round but lose the game.

"Hello." Blimey, he needed to control his voice. It shouldn't sound so deep and affected. If the Doctor didn't stop that, Rose was going to figure it out. Her pupils blew wide and a smirk twisted at her lips.

"Hello, Doctor." Timelines above, her voice was just as heavy. Warning alarms flooded into his mind, but his body refused to obey. "So you think you won this round?" Her breath broke across his lips as she spoke, and only now did he realize just how close their faces were to each other. He needed to pull away, because if he didn't, lines would be crossed that he couldn't ever allow.

"I found you, trapped you, so..." the Doctor couldn't help the grin of victory. "Yeah, I did." Rose giggled mischievously under him, wriggling her wrists in his grasp.

"You think you're impressive." The little minx did purr those words out, and the hidden meaning behind them shot heat down his spine to areas that he studiously ignored on a daily basis.

"I am impressive." He chuckled lightly, watching her cheeks flush more as his cold breath ghosted over her face. This was getting to be too much. He had to pull away, get up, let her go, or all his rules were going to go flying out the window. Using all of his willpower, the Doctor released Rose's wrists and scrambled to his feet.

Rose didn't make to rise, however, she simply held out a hand to him. Defeat turned her lips into a thin line, and the Doctor gripped her hand. He pulled her to her feet, and she made a show of fixing the thin material over her bathing suit.

He averted his eyes, turning away to give her some privacy."Doctor three, Rose-" his words were cut short as she grabbed his arm, spun him back around, and pulled him down. Her lips latched onto his throat, directly over his Adams apple, and Rose gave a tantalizing pull with her teeth, followed by the press of her warm tongue over the mark.

Electricity shot directly to his lower body, and the Doctor couldn't hold back the growl that rumbled through his chest. Rose pushed him away, grinned wildly at him, and strutted past him. She paused, her back to him, and the Doctor had to fist his hands into the legs of his pants to keep himself from pulling her back and showing her exactly who was in charge on this ship.

She turned her head to wink at him. "Doctor two, Rose Two." She smiled wickedly, and took off at a run.

"Don't think you can outplay the designated driver so easily." The Doctor mumbled after her.

His hearts pounded in his chest, and he let her get away. Rose had figured out his weakness, but judging by the way her pheromones had been seeping from her pores, she had thoroughly enjoyed him pressed against her. A plan formed in his mind, and his feisty little flower was in for a retaliation she'd never see coming.

 

 


End file.
